the rise and fall
by sara adams
Summary: she has finally been able to convince her father to go to a normal school for her last year before college , but what happens when that school is domino high? and what happens when she meets her father's enemy seto kaiba ? also what are the consequences of the egyptian revolution on the characters? read to find out ! " rating may change in future chapters"
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone :) , well the recent events that has happened in my country somehow inspired me to write that fanfic now since i miss the original yu-gi-oh so much so i'm writing my own new season which takes place after season 5 and i wish u all like it , i also would like to mention that i don't own yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters i only own my ocs and the plotline of this fanfic , with all that said , please enjoy reading :)**

The new girl was staring at her new school , not believing that she finally was able to convince her father to go to a normal school for the last year in high school before getting to college next year

"WOW ! i'm finally able to get to a normal school like any normal human being even if it was for only one year" the girl whispered to herself before noticing sofia , her only best friend in the whole world approaching her . she was taller than her and she had a beautiful blue eyes with also a wonderful blonde hair that she always had it in that strange boy cut form but it absolutely fit her

"so are we ever getting to our classes?"sofia teased me as i grinned to her and went after her to the building where i can start my first class of my very first day in domino high , but of course ... we both were too stupid to figure out where the classroom was

"so how are we supposed to reach the class ?" the girl said saddly when she noticed that something was wrong , "_where did sofia go_" ? she noticed that her friend wasn't around and that made fear grow inside her , she started looking for her when she found her doing the very normal thing for sofia dereneres ... staring at men .

"what the hell are you doing we are late for our first class here and you are staring at a guy?"  
"i couldn't help myself he is freakin hot!" she giggled as she saw the my face turn red from anger .  
"so how are we getting to class?" sofia raised an eyebrow asking  
"oh wow you finally remembered that we have class?"i grinned as she punched me on the back of my arm

"awesome we are late on our first day , what a first impression" i said as i was lightly rubbing my head trying to think of what to do

"hello there girls , you seem new here , do you need any help?"a brunette girl with big blue eyes asked us , well actually she was our SAVIOUR !

"yes please , we have algebra and we don't know the place of our class could you please help us ? " i told her and i was nearly begging her

"of course it's my same class , by the way my name is tea,tea gardner " the brunette said smiling  
" im katherine laurine alice , you can call me katie and this is my best friend sofia " i smiled at her when she looked at me with a confused expression

" what do you mean your name is katherine laurine alice ?" tea was so confused at that moment and that made me burst out laughing at her expression  
"well my father gave me three names , i'm unique right?" i grinned at her when she also started to laugh but she was still confused , " it's a long story i'll tell you about it later " i told her then she smiled at me.

"this way" was all what she said then she grabbed my arm and started down the long hall

when we reached the class it was nearly filled with students and that made me nervous , how come i'm very famous and still afraid to be around alot of people? i thought

"it's gonna be alright don't worry girl" sofia said this encouraging me and that actually made me smile and feel better , we are friends to the point that she nearly knows what i think about since she knows my way of thinking and every single detail of my life just as i know about her . i took a very deep breath and entered the classroom after tea and sofia , the teacher asked about the reason for us being late , when tea explained the whole situation to him he asked her to take her seat and asked us to introduce ourselves

" i'm sofia dereneres , i'm 17 and i'm american and half italian , i like swimming and aerobics " she said that with her normal confident tone

" ah miss dereneres please take a seat next to mr deviline " the teacher asked her politely to do so she didn't mind and went beside the boy , he was talking to a long white haired boy whom i knew later to be bakura and i felt that the green eyed boy was familliar somehow , then he turned in his seat to face the teacher and me as i was still standing next to him

" hey katieeeeeeeee " the boy grinned and by the look on his face i realized that he was so happy to see me when i suddenly remembered who this boy was

"oh hey duke , nice to see you again " i smiled and waved politely at him when sofia took her seat beside him , then the teacher asked me also to introduce myself , i took a deep breath and started

" my name is katherine laurine alice pegasus , i'm egyptian and half american , im 17 i like singing , swimming , aerobics and of course , duel monsters" suddenly the whole class stared at me and that made me more nervous

" dat girl is way too beautiful to be related to that pegasus and what's with that very long name?" a blond haired boy with brown eyes who had a broklyn accent said this as he looked at me curiously when i gave him the worst glare i have ever given to a person in my whole entire life. the teacher saw the look on my face and tried to calm the situation a little by telling me to go sit next to a brunette with blue eyes who happened to be seto kaiba , my father's biggest adversary. just cool

"_what the hell is wrong with this day ? maybe it was a bad idea to convince pegi to let me have this year in a normal school and not at our mansion , first i don't sit next to sofia and then getting a stupid insult from that stupid blonde boy and now sitting next to kaiba? "_ that was my thoughts when i was on my way to sit beside him , he was so calm and quiet and didn't say a word , not a hello or an insult he just stayed quiet and it was somehow bugging me since i'm used to talking all the time. i took a look around the class and stopped on sofia who winked to me and gave me that reassuring look that everything is gonna be fine so i smiled at her before turning my attention to what the teacher was saying . the class went well and nothing important happened in it and at the moment it was lunch time so we headed out of the class

"i wonder what they cook here" i asked and i was really curious , like i was going to eat alot or something , i actually eat very little food and it sometimes worries daddy alot about me and i don't like to ever see him worried about anything so of course i hate to see him worried about me.

"what time is it now ?" sofia asked as i took a look at my cellphone's watch to find that it is 12:30 PM then i thought that i should really call daddy and see how are him and also hear his calm voice ... "_gosh it's been only a day away from him and i terribly miss him" _ i thought as i was dialing his number and then came the voice of the amazing maximillion pegasus on the line.

" hello?"

"hey pegiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" i made the biggest grin a human can do

" ohh my , my great daughter , i miss you already and i don't like the idea of you being away like this" he said as i could hear the sad tone in his voice which he tried to hide

"i miss you way way more daddy , life is horrible without you being around , how is your day going? then i noticed that his voice was so low and that means that i woke him up with my call " by the way it's not a good thing to oversleep because im not at home you know that ? " i said with an intimidating teasing voice.

he chuckled " i would like to know what you are gonna do about it ? "

" i'll take a bad move "

" good take that bad move and come back so i won't have to miss you that much" it affected me so much when he said this , i felt like my heart is tearing .

" please don't make me regret coming here please please please please please " i said it in a playful way trying to make him a little better and my self of course . i heared sofia saying my name then i turned around and found her shouting with that stupid joey and his friends and i saw tea standing up and talking to her , it didn't seem good so i had to interfere with this conversation .

" hey daddy i have to go now because it's lunch break and i should eat something , or i shouldn't " i teased him and grinned .

" please EAT LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE PLEEAAASE "

" okai peggi and you too eat , i'm not home you know so i didn't make the breakfast , you will have to get used to it till i come back "

" don't worry i'll survive darling , just concentrate in your classes , you have always made me proud of you and now isn't less than any time"

"of course daddy , bye " i smiled sadly as i was finishing the call with him

" bye sweety " .

*CLICK*, "now it's time for war !" i frowned as i took my way to my friend when i bumped into that guy and fell to the ground ...

**okai so , this is my first chapter and hopefully it's not as bad as i see it , i'll update soon since chapter 2 is nearly ready , just would like to remind you guys that i'm not american so i'll appreciate correcting my mistakes and also i know that katie is a bit strange when it comes to pegasus but everything will be revealed in the upcoming chapters so just be patient x) , please R&R , bye for now my dear readers :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again guys :) , i have completed chapter 2 , just let me tell you that i know that pegasus is 24 years old but i actually prefer him to be 47 or something :D so he is 47 in this fanfic , please enjoy reading**

*CLICK*, "now it's time for war !" i frowned as i took my way to my friend when i bumped into that guy and fell to the ground then i looked up to see that i bumped into seto kaiba .

"_this is definitely not good" _i thought as i looked at him and apologized , " i'm so sorry for bumping into you this way i didn't really pay attention to my way , i'm sorry again "

" watch where you're going i think your father is enough and i don't need to deal with you too" he frowned as he was saying this , suddenly my eyes were full of tears and i was really angry at him , his eyes were cold with no emotions at all , i just wanted to slap him on his stupid face .

" stay away from her money bags or you will have to deal with all of us " i looked up to see who was talking and i was astonished to see that joey was the one talking to him

**sofia's POV **

" what time is it now ? " , katie took a look at her cell phone then said " it's 12:30 PM , i think i should call daddy. i saw her dialing his number and i took a look around the place to see this stupid joey looking at both of us .

" what's wrong with you asshole ?" i said raising an eyebrow at him

"sofia i want to apologize to your friend i didn't mean to hurt her, really." he said with an apologizing look on his face.

" do you asshole know what does it mean to insult pegasus in front of KATHERINE ? it's a miracle that she didn't slap you when you said this " , then i looked to see where katie is when i found her on the floor and kaiba is glaring at her

" i'm so sorry for bumping into you this way i didn't really pay attention to my way , i'm sorry again " i heard her apologizing to him

" damn why does she has to be polite to that asshole" i whispered when i suddenly heard him replying to her " watch where you're going i think your father is enough and i don't need to deal with you too"

" FUCK HIM !" was all what i said then i headed towards her

" stay away from her money bags or you will have to deal with all of us " i looked next to me to see that joey was standing with tea , duke , bakura , yugi and tristan are also standing beside me , that made me more confident as i was getting ready to wipe the floor with kaiba when i heard him saying " wow the dweebs got two new morons anyway i'm busy and don't have time for your baby games " and left us .

**end of sofia's POV**

_"the hell?_ i thought as i was confused and i really didn't understand what was going on at the moment when i saw sofia standing next to him glaring at kaiba with a raised eyebrow and next to her was joey's friends and the look on their faces showed that they were not kidding at all .

" wow the dweebs got two new morons anyway i'm busy and don't have time for your baby games " was all what kaiba said before leaving us

" now i really don't understand what's going on " it was all what i said before sofia offered me her hands to help me stand up .

"i'm sorry katherine laurine alice i really didn't mean to hurt ya with what i said " joey said this and the look on his face showed that he really was sorry

" we used to have some problems with your father but he is not our enemy anymore " yugi said this smiling gently at me

" it's okai guys i know that there were problems between you and him but i just hate it when somebody insults him in front of me it just drives me crazy "

" does it mean that you are not angry anymore?" joey said grinning at me

"yes of course i'm not , and thanks for helping me with that idiot kaiba "

"naah don't mention , money bags is not worth "

" so that means that we welcome you guys to our small gang " yugi said with a smile across his face

" thanks yug " sofia winked at him and i noticed that tea's face was red , wow she was jealous of sofia and that means that she likes yugi

" wow two new beautiful girls are in our gang now " duke said staring at both of us , damn this boy is crazy

" so guys since we are friends now i would like it if you call me katie or laurine or alice , no need for the three names " i grinned while i was telling them

" and why do you have three names for yourself?" tristan said looking at me curiously

"it's a long story , will tell you about it later guys"

" well the lunch break will end soon without eating anything " tea said as she was going towards the table

" you are welcome to join us here " yugi said smiling at us

"thanks guys" , then we grabbed our chairs and sat with them

" you know what guys ? if i haven't bumped into kaiba i would have been fighting with all of you now because i thought that you were fighting with sofia " i said it grinning to them

" well thank you asshole kaiba then " sofia giggled . the rest of the day went without any problems and kaiba totally ignored my existence the rest of this day

**yeah i know that it is small but** **i'll try to update as soon as i can , R&R please :) , peace out **


	3. Chapter 3

"so girls , we are gonna get ice-cream after we walk tea to the restaurant she works in , wanna come with us ? " yugi asked

" sorry guys i promised them at home that i'm returning early today , katie i'll stay at home for today they have forgotten my face " sofia grinned

" what the hell i don't wanna stay at home alone " i was sad when i said this

"so come with us katie , we could go to the movies after getting ice-cream and you won't have to stay at home alone for a long time " said tristan

" cool i would love to , but i want to go home and change my clothes after we walk tea , alright ?" i said smiling gently

"ok , it's settled then " yugi said smiling and sofia started her way to her house

" bye guys , cya tomorrow , bye bunny " safia said grinning and waving to us

" byeeeee " i said grinning too

**FF AFTER WALKING TEA **

"come on guys have a drink till i change " i said smiling to them

" sure" they said while getting inside the apartment

" why do you live in an apartment and not a big house?" joey asked

" i don't like big houses and remember i live alone so i don't need a big space " i answered

" i thought that sofia lives with you " duke said

" well you can say that she also lives here , she rarely goes to her house " i said grinning

" so katie why haven't we ever heard of you before now ?" joey asked

" the only thing you guys knew about dad before duelists kingdom is that he is the creator of duel monsters and nothing else , he let me stay with sofia till it was over and also i'm not interested into running the company , i'm more interested in singing " i said

" and why did you exactly choose domino city to attend high school in ? " bakura asked

" because sofia's family decided to come and live here so of course she was going to attend high school here in domino and i didn't want to stay alone since she was my only friend before knowing all of you " i said smiling

" but you don't look like pegasus at all and also how are you egyptian ? " tristan was confused

" i look more like grandma and because my mother was egyptian and i was born in egypt" i answered

"was?" yugi asked

" yep she died long time ago " i said smiling

"oh i'm sorry "

" naah it's ok , i didn't really knew her , now make yourself at home till i change my clothes and i'll be right back" i said while standing up and going to my room

**Seto's POV**

i went home after school because i promised mokuba to have lunch with him today.

" hey big brother , welcome back " mokuba said grinning

"thanks kiddo"

" huh ? whats wrong with you ?" mokuba asked as he was confused

" nothing important , the dweebs have two new stupid members "  
" woow really? cool " mokuba's eyes widened as he grinned

"no not cool , one of the two morons are pegasus's daughter "

" wait what? what do you mean ? does he has a daughter? "

"apparently yes and she is a walking idiot "

" i think i should know her , if they like her it means that she is cool , come on let's have lunch i'm so hungry" mokuba said . kaiba said nothing and headed to the dining room

**end of seto's POV**

**FF after ice-cream and going to the movies**

"it was a nice one " joey said

" yep i enjoyed it too " i said playfully

" didn't you like it?" joey and tristan were astonished

" i don't like action movies but being with you guys made it easier for me " i said smiling

" yeah i don't prefer action movies too" bakura said

"come on guys let's walk katie home" yugi said cheerfully . after walking me i stood in front of the building and i was really happy

" thank you guys , i enjoyed hanging out with all of you " i smiled to them because i was really happy

" you are welcome katie , see you tomorrow at school" duke said

" see you " i waved at them then i went inside the building to my apartment .

a couple of months have passed since moving to domino and things started to be wonderful for having such cool friends . the spring break came and i had to fly to see my father and god knows how much i missed him

" FINALLY !" i was running out of patience while the plane was getting ready to land. i got out of the plane and walking through air port

" i really missed you nivada" i said smiling while taking a very deep breath of the air in nevada

" THIS IS GONNA BE AN AWESOME SURPRISE " i said grinning to myself when i finally noticed that people were staring at me because of my strange behavior

" LIKE I CAAAAAREEEE " i said and i really didn't care , i am going t see my father now !

**FF to las vegas**

" wow , our mansion is really big , it's the first time i notice this " i said while i was taking a look at our house and it was amazing . i knocked on the door and one of the maids opened the door .

" YOU ARE BA-" she said loudly

"shhhhhhhhhhhhh he doesn't know that !" i said while putting my hand on her mouth

"oh ok , welcome back miss " she said smiling softly at me

" thanks " i smiled to her too

" where is him ?" i asked her

" he has a meeting so of course you know where" she said grinning

" ah yeah of course , it's time for a break dad " i said while heading to the meeting room . i heared him talking about something and i thought about knocking the door but i stopped

" it won't be fun if i knocked the door " i raised an eye brow and opened the door with force

" DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" i was shouting and i don't know why but shouting felt awesome at that moment and i ran towards him and gave him a bone breaking hug

" OH MY GOD ! MY DAUGHTERRRRRRR"  
" see ? i tricked you and you thought that i was staying in domino in the vacation also" i said while sticking my tongue out

" yeah yeah you fooled me little girl " he said while hugging me again when i heared a throat clearing voice

" AHEM" , i looked up to see that the annoying stupid idiot moron asshole kaiba is here also

_" fuck not here also , i was barely standing you in domino"_ i thought as i was looking at him not knowing what to do exactly

" oh hey kaiba , or MR. kaib since we are not at school anymore" i greeted him with an expressionless face

" hi" was all what he said , gosh he is annoying !

" so i'll let you go back to what you were doing before entering the room " i said smiling to dad

" no stay it wasn't an important meeting anyway" he said with a sly smile

_" I LOVE YOU DAD , PUT THAT ASSHOLE IN HIS PLACE ! "_ i thought as i was looking at him and i couldn't help smiling at him

" since it is an annoying meeting let us finish it so i can go back to domino " kaiba said

" _YAY HE IS NOT WILLING TO STAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY "i thought and _ i know that at this moment i have the stupidest smile on my face but i couldn't help it

" ah ok , i think you are right kaiba boy lets finish it , kate you can stay here till we finish " dad said

"_if i stayed i wont miss laughing at dad's comments on kaiba" _i thought and i nodded to him then i took a chair and sat next to dad . the meeting was boring , no , REALLY boring but dad made sure to annoy him at least twice during it and hell yeah that was funny .

"_how come you know that i dislike him that much?"_ i suddenly thought and looked at dad to find him looking at me smiling and i gave him a real genuine smile , "he is absolutely my father of course he felt that i dislike him" i thought while i was smiling to myself

**FF to the end of the meeting**

the meeting has ended and after walkng kaiba to the door daddy looked at me then grinned slyly

"come on here bunny and tell me how dare you fool me and tell me that you are staying to hang out everyday with your friends"

" because i'm awesome pegi" i grinned

" then show me how awesome you are now " he suddenly grabbed me and started tickling me

" hell NOOOOO " i broke free and started running down the hall .

**seto's POV**

"yeah i think i can easily produce a game for playstation based on duel monsters "

"good kaiba boy but i want it to be a good game can you hear me ? a very good game" pegasus said smiling at me slyly . suddenly the door was forced open

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"i heared the voice of his annoying daughter and i looked up to see that it was her

" OH MY GOD ! MY DAUGHTERRRRRRR"  
" see ? i tricked you and you thought that i was staying in domino in the vacation also" she said while sticking her long tongue out

_"great _" i thought as i looked at them and was about to fall asleep from the boredom

" yeah yeah you fooled me little girl " he said while hugging her again . i cleared my throat and i won their attention

" oh hey kaiba , or MR. kaib since we are not at school anymore" she said , gosh she is annoying

"hi" , i don't know but that was all i could say at the moment

" so i'll let you go back to what you were doing before entering the room " she said smiling to pegasus

" no stay it wasn't an important meeting anyway" he said with a sly smile and she started smiling slyly at him also

"_she is definetly his daughter , two annoying people i am forced to deal with , why me ?"_i thought then i answered with " since it is an annoying meeting let us finish it so i can go back to domino "

" ah ok , i think you are right kaiba boy lets finish it , kate you can stay here till we finish " he said and she nodded

"_the last thing i need is to see her annoying distracting face_" i thought as we continued the meeting

**end of seto's POV**

seeing my father again really helped refreshing me and spending christmas with him was wonderful even though i missed sofia and the guys so much and i wished to spend it also with them but they showed me the pictures they took and that made me feel that i didn't miss alot and of course the vacation ended before i knew it and i needed to get ready to go back to domino

" do you really need to go back?" he asked and i knew that he was going to

"staying in domino made me really happy dad , i made some great friends and sofia is also there so i have a wonderful school year , i think you should think about coming to domino some time " i said smiling weakly at him and i was fighting to keep tears from falling

" i would like to bunny but you know how busy i am since that kaiba boy wants to launch a duel monsters game for playstation " he said and he gave me a hug then said " i'll do my best to come and see you soon bunny "

"stop calling me bunny i hate it " i raised an eye brow

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"okai you win , i surrender " i raised my hand

" good girl " he said smiling

"i have to go now or i'm gonna miss my flight" i said then i gave him another hug

" bye daddy" i waved at him and left fast before he see my crying . i returned to domino and started to get ready to school as it was starting in a week

**FF to january 25th**

a strong revolution broke in the streets of egypt that led to the isolation of the egyptian president but of course there were also severe consequences such as open prisons and worst of all ... three millennium items were found and were stolen in the insecurity of the country including the millennium puzzle ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I first would love to thank the amazing night fury guardian for helping me out in this chapter **** THANK YOU SO MUCH , now enjoy reading plz xD**

the plane has landed in domino city and I started walking down the airport , the flight was boring and I was sad so the time passed so slowly .

I was walking with my bag when I saw sofia waiting for me, I reached her and we hugged each other, I missed her so much .

" so what's wrong ? you should be happy that you saw him instead of being sad" she raised an eyebrow while asking me  
" it was a bad idea , I shouldn't have came here in the first place , I'm not used to being away from him that much "

" remember that I warned you and you told me that it's gonna be alright "

" well your family decided to move here and I need to know what's behind those strange dreams I always have , yesterday mom came to me again and told me that I should stay away from this city because something very bad is going to happen "

" does it mean that you are thinking about going back?" sofia's eye widened

"of course not I'll find out what's going on , I'll ask yugi about those dreams since he is interested in ancient Egypt and helped the great pharoh "

" and does your father knows about all of that ? "

" NO , he has always told me to ignore those dreams and he seems to keep something from me so I'll find out myself " I said this while I was putting my bags in the car .

" we still have a full week before school , are you going to start searching in it ?" she said while she was driving the car

" yeah I'll ask yugi and if he has any idea about what to do i'm going to do what he tells me , I'll just take a shower and sleep when i go home first , I'm really tired " I was massaging my red eyes .

" ok I'll call yugi and see if we all could meet today " sofia said while dialing his number . " hey yugi , how's it going ? , we are good what about you ? , yeah she is with me now , ok I'll tell her , could we all meet today ? katie has some problems and she needs your help , no she is dead now and if she didn't sleep she may be a zombie and eat us her eyes are horrible " she said as she was grinning

" HAHA SO FUNNY "

" see? Her voice is like the dead now " they both laughed

" yeah 8 would be good , ok then till we meet , bye " . she looked at me and nodded her head which means that mission accomplished . we reached the building and took the bags and went home .

" yaay finally , I'm dying " I said while laying on the sofa

" you are already dead " she said while sticking her tongue out

" oh my god you are so damn funny that I can't imagine my life without you "

" you sure can't " she said while grinning . I smiled softly as remembered the nomorous times she stood beside me , I absolutely can't . I stood up and headed towards the bedroom " do something productive and unpack my bags " I said as I was opening the door of it

" do something productive and go fuck yourself or I tell you what ? I'll tell kaiba to do it " she said while smirking

" ewwwww that guy is definitely not human" I said while remembering what happened at the meeting

" I forgot to tell you that I saw him a couple of days ago "

" wait what ? "

" when I went home I found him there "

" oooohh he couldn't stay away from you how sweet "

" yeah yeah he adores me you know "

" naah really , why did he was there ? "

" he had a meeting with pegi , and somehow he felt that I dislike him so he gave him the worst meeting ever it was amazing " I couldn't keep the laugh while telling her " I'll tell you the rest when I wake up "

" ok " she said while heading to the kitchen

I switched off the lights and started to sleep

**Dream :-**

I was in a very dark place , it was scary and it appears to be a ruins of some ancient place I don't know , like someone destroyed it long time ago , I was taking a look around the place when I saw her again

" MOM !" I said while running to her

" It's great to see you again my daughter but I don't have much time , listen to me carefully and stay away from the wolf "

" the wolf ? "

" don't make any person break the seal can you hear me ? defend the seal and don't make any one ever break it and use the help of your loved ones they will never deceive you and will stand by you "

" who is the wolf mom ? "

" you will find out on time , please don't forget , nobody should get near the seal " she said this and disappeared

" MOM ! mom wait , moooooom "

" kate , kate wake up what the hell " I felt someone shaking my body and when I opened my eyes I found sofia

" what it is ? "

" you were screaming and saying mom " she gave me a confused look

" because I dreamed of her again "

" and ? "

" she told me to keep the seal safe "

" what seal ? "

" I don't know she kept talking about a wolf and a seal "

" don't worry we will find out " 

" I sure will ! " then the knock on the door cut us

" I think it's yugi and the gang " she said while heading to it 

" hey duke " she gave him a wide grin and hugged him ." _am I seeing things? There must be something between them that's cool_ " both of my eyebrows were raised

" I thought If I came early I could help you " he said giving her a bouquet of flower " this is for you " and he gave her another bouquet " and this is for welcoming katie back ,where is she ? "

" she was sleeping and woke up a couple of minutes ago she should be her in minutes" she said then the sound of an opening door grabbed both of their attention

" hey duke welcome " I said smiling softly at him

" welcome back katie , did you enjoy your vacation ? "

" yes , of course I did " a grinned at him while sofia gave me the flowers

" oh thank you , this is so nice of you " I said while placing the bouquet in a vase . " wanna assist me guys whle cooking " I winked playfully at them as the both nodded and we started cooking for we have only 2 hours left tll yugi and the rest of the guys come over to have dinner with us .

**so yeah I'm so sorry that It took me too long to get this chapter done but I'm too busy at college , and I thank all of the great people who me asking if I was alright , and hopefully this chapter didn't suck and I'll do my best to get the next chapter soon **


End file.
